In Remerberance A Jericho One Shot Fan Fic
by SoldierofFortuneWriter
Summary: this is a one shot fan fic about after everything has settled down what happened to some of the characters. T for teen for some adult themes.


**In Rememberance**

Slowly a red headed woman wearing blue jeans and a black T-Shirt walked up to the hill and looked out amoung all of the tombstones that dotted the landscape. In each hand the woman held a yellow rose. The first ones to come back to the small town of jericho since the US government had returned. The place where she was at was memorial hill, hollowed ground to the residents of jericho, for lay the dead of what many began called the Second American Civil War, others just called it the dark times. Slowly the woman headed to the monument at the center of the cemetary. She placed the flowers at the base of the monument. It depicted men holding different weapons with one of them hold a militia dont tread on me flag. At the base of the statue was the names of people who died and the inscription."_To the fallen ones, the ones who faught back against tyranny, injustice, and who allowed this nation not to vanish from the face of the earth. This hollowed ground we commeroate for you. So that future generations will remember the past so as not to repeat it_." Slowly the woman put two roses down at the monument amoung the others that had been placed there. She then looked out at the setting sun."Hello my love, it is on days like this i miss your smile."A smile formed over her lips. You never were one for sunsets were you. The thing i miss about you the most is your spirit. You were someone who could get people to follow you anywhere and without knowing why. I miss you so much. Gail is doing better, she got over the flu, it was touch and go for a while but we got a new supply of meds from Columbus and she is going to be alright. Beck, is still back east, they found his family and he moved back to be with them. Before he left he talked about moving here but i doubt he will. No one has heard from Emily in a while. She sent Gail a letter saying things were really bad in the citys but that they were making progress but since then nothing from California. Eric missed being mayor, after he left being Mayor he took over Bailey's Tavern and the place is just like Baileys Ran it before......well before you know.

"Stanley and Mimi are doing fine. She comes into Baileys all the time talking about how she hates being pregant and how Little Bonnie keeps her up by kicking inside her is still a city girl through and through but i think she is now more country than city. The trial of Thomas Valente and John Tomarchio continued today. It was broadcast over all the networks and radio. Reports of what they did here and other places came to light. It was hard for me to listen when they talked about how they killed people who didn't want to go along with their plans and also about the torture of civilians. Hawkins is still Missing, he has been since the day Cheyanne attacked. His daughter just graduated from high school and his son will be in 10th grade next year. I love teaching it helps keep my mind off of the past but still i get questions from students about the war."Slowly a 5 year old Red haired little girl in a dress came along side and pulled on the pants of the woman."Mommy, Mommy, "The woman reaches down and picks up the little gil and speaks."I know gail, I know you want to go to the Parade and the street say goodbye to daddy."The the woman lets the little girl down and the girl rubs her hand over the name Jake Green and kissed the name. The woman pickes up her daughter and looks toward the road she came from. she looks back the the statues and says"Goodbye Jake, Goddbye Johnston, happy Rememberance day."The woman with the girl in her arms slowly walked to the road where a woman with a greying brunette hair, wearing Blue Jeans and a T-shirt looks down on the two from a two horse drawn carriage. She speaks to the woman and child walking towards them from the gravsite."Heather, you alright, you going ot be okay."The woman puts her daughter in the carriage."Yeah Gail, i will be it is just so hard to think about what Jake never knew." Heather goes and sits down on the front seats as Gail rides toward town."I know Heather, i feel the same way about Johnston. That is why we have this day. To remember the Heroes of our town and to ensure they would not have died in Vain." The three head into town.


End file.
